<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Закон волчьей крови или пыльца бога солнца Ра by vera_est</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689234">Закон волчьей крови или пыльца бога солнца Ра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est'>vera_est</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сем находит новое дело. Он не говорит брату, что готов заключить сделку со смертью и её воплощение в лице волке, если нужно, чтобы спасти душу Дина от Ада</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Закон волчьей крови или пыльца бога солнца Ра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не видели ничего вокруг себя, только звёздное небо над головой, бледный диск луны, да дыхание ветра. Она улыбнулась ему и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать. В это время раздался вой. Огромный чёрный волк оказался на поляне и ринулся на испуганных людей. Парень вскочил, пытаясь прикрыть собой девушку, но попытки были бесполезны. Он убил их обоих, а потом исчез среди деревьев, там, где и появился.</p><p>@@@<br/>- Нашёл что-нибудь новенькое? - Дин поставил перед братом чашку кофе и ослепительно ему улыбнулся.<br/>- Вот, смотри, - Сем протянул брату вырезку из газеты, - за последние два месяца восемь убийств. Все жертвы выглядят так, словно их растерзали животные. Предположительно волки. Но в этом городе никогда раньше не было волков. И потом, все убийства происходят в полнолуния. Люди в панике, появились слухи о том, что в городе орудуют оборотни. Как тебе?<br/>- Мило. - Дин кивнул. - Мне это не нравится. Лунный цикл, говоришь. Это может быть наш случай? <br/>- Почти уверен. - Утвердительно кивнул Сем.<br/>- Почти?<br/>- Меня смущает то, что никто не видел ничего странного. Ну, там, большую собаку или что-то вроде. Оборотни не могут быть одиночками, им нужен партнер. Значит, их должно быть как минимум двое. Верно? Тогда почему парень, которому удалось спастись, видел только одного?<br/>- Ну, это просто. Один охотиться, другой шастает где-то поблизости. - Дин сделал большой глоток кофе.<br/>- Ты не понимаешь. Этот парень, Шон Керри, он выстрелил в животное через лобовое стекло своего Феррари! Из ружья с разрывающимися снарядами. Этот парень любит побаловаться охотой в частном клубе. Если бы в твоего партнёра кто-то выстрелил, ты бы стал спокойно наблюдать за этим издалека? <br/>- Я вижу, ты время зря не терял, уже успел собрать факты. Чёрт возьми, Сем, поэтому девушки тебе и не дают!<br/>- Дин! - Возмутился Сем. - Мы сейчас не об этом говорим.<br/>- Да уж! А если серьёзно, нет, не стал бы, а попытался вмешаться, помочь. Но это я, много людей на моем месте просто стояли бы и смотрели.<br/>- Но не византийские оборотни!<br/>- Что? - Дин удивлённо уставился на брата. - Какие оборотни? Византийские? Семми, ты о чём?<br/>- Существует множество существ, которые могут принимать облик других видов. Как тот в Сент-Луисе или... Медисон. Но это не настоящие оборотни. Не первородные. Да, на них охотятся с серебром, и они зависят от луны, некоторые сбрасывают кожу. Но это гибриды. Древние существа, волки-перевёртыши появились в Византии. Их истребляли, и с каждым столетием опасных существ становилось всё меньше. В наше время существует небольшое племя, но место своего обитания они скрывают очень тщательно. И на людей не нападают - они слишком благородны, чтобы нападать на себе подобных. А они - всё-таки люди. <br/>- Точно. Только воют на луну, и перегрызают людям горло. Очень человечно.<br/>- Я об этом и говорю! Они этого не делают. Никогда. Они не охотятся на людей. За последние 1300 лет ни одного случая.<br/>- Тогда с чего ты взял, что это византийский оборотень? - Дину порядком надоела эта беседа, он просто хотел пойти и убить эту тварь, а потом завалиться в какой-нибудь бар и оттянуться по полной, всё равно жить осталось меньше года.<br/>- Смотри,- Сем развернул свой лептоп и показал брату фото, - большой чёрный волк с большими клыками и странными зелёнными, словно кошачьими глазами. Именно его видел Керри. Как ты думаешь, много существ подойдёт под это описание?<br/>Глядя на изображение, Дин испытал какой-то непонятный страх, словно иголка кольнула в сердце. Плохое предчувствие.<br/>- Немного. Чёрт. И что там, с партнёрами?<br/>- Византийский оборотень выбирает себе партнёра на всю жизнь. Отношения строятся по принципу альфа-бетта. Часто партнёры однополые. Значит под защитой большого волка должно быть существо больше напоминающее большую собаку. Типа волкодава, я думаю. Но Шон ничего подобного не видел, и я подумал...<br/>- Что? - Дину всё это нравилось всё меньше и меньше.<br/>- Ну, либо что-то совершает убийство, подделывая следы византийского оборотня, либо... - Сем замолчал, не договорив.<br/>- Сем!<br/>- Этот оборотень выбрал Керри себе в партнёры, а значит... значит, он за ним ещё вернётся.<br/>- Чёрт! Я тебе говорил, что ненавижу собак?</p><p>@@@<br/>Молодой блондин переводил удивлённый взгляд с одного брата на другого.<br/>- Мне нужно убираться из города, потому что какой-то свихнувшийся волк пытается меня домогаться? Вы психи, парни!<br/>- Знаю, это глупо звучит, - попытался объясниться Сем - но мы говорим абсолютно серьёзно. Что-то пытается причинить вам вред, и мы хотим помочь...<br/>- Помочь? Как охрана вас вообще пропустила? Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно убрались отсюда, иначе сейчас здесь будет полиция.<br/>- Мы уйдём. - Заявил Дин, вставая с дивана. - Но если тебя, балда, съест волк, не плачь потом, и не говори, что мы тебя не предупреждали.<br/>Дин направился к двери и кивнул брату, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Бросив на Дина непонимающий взгляд, Сем последовал за ним.<br/>- Почему мы ушли? - спросил он, когда они остановились возле Импалы.<br/>- Потому что он собирался вызвать полицию.<br/>- И мы позволим большому чёрному волку его отыметь?<br/>Дин удивлённо уставился на брата, потом усмехнулся.<br/>- Когда ты стал таким грубым, братишка? И потом, он это заслужил.<br/>Заметив укоризненный взгляд Сема, Дин вздохнул:<br/>- Он действительно это заслужил, но я не сказал, что мы позволим этому случиться. Просто останемся рядом и подождём. Если что-то произойдёт, вмешаемся. По-другому, нам эту псину всё - равно не выследить.<br/>- С чего ты взял, что он придёт сегодня?<br/>- Потому что сегодня полнолуние, приятель. Я думаю, тебе стоит сходить за кофе. - Дин лукаво улыбнулся.</p><p>@@@<br/>В машине было тихо. Дин спал, а Сем устало смотрела на светящиеся окна. Ему всё это надоело. Было уже три часа ночи, но так ничего и не произошло. Он уже начал сомневаться в своей теории. Вполне вероятно, что на Керри напал обычный ликантроп, которых сейчас было довольно много. В данный момент он уничтожает очередную жертву, в то время, пока они с Дином здесь сидят. И византийский оборотень здесь не причём.<br/>И почему он так ухватился за эту идею? Почему не сказал Дину, что волка-перевёртыша можно убить только серебреной пулей, в которой есть кровь единорога, в сердце? И что у них есть всего одна такая пуля? Что случится, если вслед за этим придут и другие? Может дело в том, что он хотел взять волка живым. Существовало поверье, что византийцы знают ответы на все вопросы. А вопрос у Сема был, правда, только один: как спасти брата? И он хотел задать его чёрному волку. Очень. Вот только, что дальше, он не знал. Как поймать ублюдка, не выдав своих намерений Дину?<br/>В раздумьях прошло ещё два часа. На горизонте забрезжил рассвет, и Дин рядом зашевелился и проснулся. Он протёр глаза и зевнул.<br/>- Что-нибудь интересное?<br/>- Нет. - Сем покачал головой. - Ты же знаешь, если что, я бы тебя разбудил.<br/>- Конечно. Значит, твоя теория провалилась?<br/>- Выходит, что так. Нам нужно искать обычного ликантропа.<br/>- Лукантропа? Чем он отличается от византийского оборотня?<br/>- Тем, что его проще убить.<br/>- Хорошая новость, приятель. Значит это ПРОСТО  оборотень.<br/>- Да, хорошая новость. - Сем почувствовал лёгкое разочарование. - Просто оборотень.</p><p>@@@<br/>В мотеле, куда они приехали, Сем упал на кровать и почти сразу провалился в сон. Через несколько часов он проснулся. Дин ещё спал на соседней кровати и мерно посапывал во сне. Сем решил немного прогуляться. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он отправился в ближайший магазин. Взял кофе, пончики и свежий номер местной газеты. Фотография на первой полосе привлекла его внимание. "ВОЛК - УБИЙЦА СНОВА НАПАЛ, МОЛОДАЯ ДЕВУШКА БЫЛА РАСТЕРЗАНА В ПЕРИУЛКЕ". Огромные буквы заголовка обрушились на него словно кирпичи. Стало трудно дышать. Значит из-за его эгоистичных мыслей кто-то погиб. Он хотел помочь брату и забыл про всё остальное. Люди, из-за него погибли люди. Если бы он так не переживал, не дёргался, а спокойно сел и подумал, то догадался бы, что это никакой не византийский оборотень, а обычный ликантроп. Если бы он достал свою голову из задницы, то эта молодая девушка сейчас была бы жива. Чёрт! На его руках опять кровь. Снова. Он подвёл брата, подвёл отца. Теперь он даже свою работу нормально сделать не может, будь всё оно проклято! Он вернулся в мотель, оставил кофе и пончики вместе с запиской и газетой на тумбочке возле кровати Дина и направился в ближайший бар. Там он сидел и пил телику. От алкоголя мутило живот, но Сема сейчас это волновало в последнюю очередь. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его руки были липкими от крови. Крови той молодой девушки, которая погибла в переулке. И в скором времени его руки будут липкими от крови Дина. Он ненавидел себя за это. <br/>Бармен с сомнением смотрел на него. Это была вторая бутылка. Сему было плевать. Он хотел утопиться в текиле, потому что не мог просто прервать свою жизнь. Он будет последним ничтожеством, если сделает это. Ведь Дин продал за него душу, и тогда жертва брата будет напрасной. Хотелось биться головой о стену или ударить рукой в зеркало, чтобы хрустальные осколки впились в кожу и уничтожили ту угрожающую пустоту внутри, которая грозилась заполнить всё вокруг. Ему чертовски хотелось умереть.<br/>В это время зазвонил мобильный телефон, на дисплее высветилось имя брата. Сем протянул телефон бармену:<br/>- Скажи ему, что у меня всё в полном порядке.<br/>- Но...<br/>- Просто скажи.<br/>Парень кивнул и нажал кнопку вызова:<br/>- Ей, Семми, ты где, я проснулся, а ты исчез. <br/>- Это не Сем.<br/>Услышав незнакомый голос, Дин напрягся.<br/>- Кто это?<br/>Бармен сочувственно оглядел Сема, которому, похоже, было уже всё равно, что происходит вокруг.<br/>- Это - Кайл. Я работаю в баре рядом с мотелем. Парень, хозяин телефона, сидит сейчас напротив меня и надирается. Он уже прилично выпил, и, я думаю, он не сможет уйти сам. Он велел передать вам, что всё в порядке, но я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Он похож на человека, который хочет залить своё горе. <br/>- Никуда его не отпускайте, я скоро буду.</p><p>@@@<br/>Дин добрался до бара за несколько минут. У него в голове была полная каша. Проснувшись, и не обнаружив рядом брата, Дин слегка встревожился, но потом нашёл записку и успокоился. Он выпил уже остывший кофе и съел пончики и только потом взял газету. И пожалел, что сделал это. Заголовок был похож на пощёчину. Отсутствие Сема обрело смысл. Решив немного подождать, Дин принялся чистить оружие и строить планы поимки оборотня. Сем всё не возвращался. Тогда он решил позвонить. Незнакомый голос заставил сердце Дина болезненно сжаться. Что-то было не так. Услышав, что брат жив, Дин вздохнул с облегчением, Но потом Кайл рассказал, чем Семми занимается, и Дин пришёл в ярость. Он готов был убить братишку собственными руками. <br/>Решимость поубавилась, когда Дин увидел брата у барной стойки. Кажется, Сем выпил уйму текилы. Он выглядел ужасно. Дин подошел к Сему и положил руку ему на плечо.<br/>- Семми, я думаю, тебе хватит. Пойдём.<br/>Сем повернул голову в сторону Дина и попытался сфокусировать на нём свой взгляд.<br/>- Дин?<br/>- Точно, приятель. Это я. Пошло, Семми. Я помогу тебе.<br/>- Я - Сем. - Пьяно огрызнулся тот. <br/>- Конечно. <br/>Дин помог брату добраться до их комнаты и уложил на кровать. Потом стал расшнуровывать ботинки и спросил:<br/>- Что ты делаешь, Семми? Зачем?<br/>Сем кое-как разлепил глаза и промычал:<br/>- Она умерла из-за меня.<br/>- Нет. - Дин поставил ботинки рядом с кроватью и принялся стаскивать с брата джинсы. Это было трудно, учитывая, что Сем  никак не помогал процессу. - Это чушь. В случившемся нет твоей вины. <br/>- Ты не понимаешь... - попытался объяснить Сем.<br/>- И не хочу понимать. - Оборвал его Дин. - Давай спи, завтра поговорим.<br/>Сем ещё что-то бормотал, но потом перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку и заснул. Сейчас он напоминал Дину беззащитного ребёнка, хотелось свернуться рядом, обнять и шептать какую-нибудь глупость на ухо. Но Дин гнал от себя эти мысли. Они были неправильными, кошмарными. Они могли утянуть Семми в Ад вслед за братом. Дин никогда бы не признался брату, что любит его больше, чем просто маленького Семми. Когда Дин начинал желать брата, то воскрешал в памяти образ маленького пухленького ребёнка с доверчивыми глазами. Ощущая себя педофилом и извращенцем, Дин лёг на свою кровать, завернулся в одеяло и уснул. Его преследовали тревожные сны.</p><p>@@@<br/>Сем проснулся, когда до рассвета оставалось ещё несколько часов. Голова болела так, словно по ней стукнули отбойным молотком. Предшествующие этому состоянию события помнились смутно. Он решил прогуляться, чтобы проветрить голову. Дин спал на соседней кровати, и Сем осторожно вышел, стараясь его не разбудить - говорить не хотелось. Сквозь похмельный угар мелькали обрывки событий: статья в газете, бар, текила, брат и бармен... Дальше вспоминать не хотелось. Сему было стыдно, он редко терял контроль над собой, но когда это происходило, то тормоза срывало начисто. Вчера был именно такой случай. Дину, как всегда, пришлось тащить его до мотеля, бедный братец, на его долю всегда выпадает самое мерзкое. Пьяный в стельку Сем - самое худшее, что может случиться.<br/>За размышлениями Сем не заметил, что за ним двигается тёмная фигура. Когда он обнаружил это, было уже поздно. Высокий чёрноволосый человек стаял в паре шагов от него. Сем вспомнил, что не взял с собой никакого оружия.<br/>- Оно тебе не понадобится.<br/>Сем вздрогнул, похоже, было, что незнакомец мог читать мысли.<br/>- Немного преувеличено, но в целом верно.<br/>Сем начал злиться. <br/>- Прости. Меня зовут Эрл.<br/>- И что? - Сейчас это интересовало Сема меньше всего.<br/>- Для человека, который знает о византийцах так много, ты ведёшь себя немного грубо. Как ты помнишь, если мы называем своё имя - это означает мирные намерения. Разве нет?<br/>Сем сглотнул, это была худшая ситуация, которую только можно представить. Без оружия, один на один с волком...<br/>- Чего ты хочешь?<br/>- Помощи.<br/>- От меня?<br/>- Да.<br/>- С каких пор византийским оборотням нужна помощь человека?<br/>- С каких пор Сем Винчестер отказывает в помощи, только потому, что тот, кто просит - оборотень. Насколько я знаю, ты не отказал Леноре и... Медисон. Что изменилось?<br/>- Кто-то из вас убил человека!<br/>- Дело именно в этом, Сем. У нас в стае нет предателя. Я лично это проверял. Никто в стае не мог утаить от меня такое. Поверь. Среди ликантропов появился ублюдок, который оставляет наши следы. Он хочет натравить на нас охотников. Мы сильны и при других обстоятельствах это не было бы проблемой, мы бы выследили и убили волка, но сейчас период новой луны, период новой жизни для нас. Сейчас у нас нет возможности охотиться. Наши супруги рожают и нянчат потомство. Мы сильны и, конечно, расправимся с любим, кто посмеет напасть, мы бессмертны, бесстрашны, непобедимы. Но потомству нужен покой, тишина. Я не хочу, чтобы новые члены стаи вынуждены были прятаться, в то время как мы грызёмся с самозванцем и перешедшими по его следу людьми. И притом, не в наших правилах убивать двуногих. Значит нужно уходить, а для младенцев это лишний стресс и волнение. Суета. Мы слишком размерены для этого.  Я прошу тебя о помощи, Сем.<br/>- Византиец не может справиться с каким-то жалким оборотнем?<br/>- Я вожак стаи, я должен всегда быть на месте, я не могу охотиться и оставить стаю.<br/>- Есть и другие.<br/>- Дети. Супруги. Сейчас они важнее.<br/>- Почему именно я?<br/>- Дело в том, что к другим охотникам обращаться бесполезно. У нас нет ничего, что можно предложить взамен, кроме бессмертия.<br/>- Многие согласились бы на это.<br/>- Всю вечность, нося чёрный мех и клыки. Не каждый охотник на это решится.<br/>- С чего вы решили, что это нужно мне?<br/>- У меня есть кое-что, что нужно тебе гораздо больше.<br/>- Да? И что?<br/>- Дин. Я знаю, как спасти твоего брата и разрушить сделку, которую он заключил.</p><p>@@@<br/>Сем вернулся в мотель с  чашками кофе и бутербродами. Дина на кровати не было, но в душе бежала вода. Сем решил, что не будет ничего говорить брату, чтобы не волновать его лишний раз. Дин великолепно скрывать свои чувства, а любые их проявления часто высмеивал, но в глубине души Дин был очень ранимым человеком. Сем не хотел доставлять ему новые неприятности. Когда брат вышел из душа, Сем уже допивал кофе.<br/>- И где ты был?<br/>- Проветривался.<br/>- Жаль, что не смог составить тебе компанию, в следующий раз, когда решишь напиться до белых чёртиков, скажи заранее. Я куплю тебе виски или текилу и закрою в багажнике.<br/>- Дин...<br/>- Забыли. Просто не делаю так снова.<br/>Сем улыбнулся:<br/>- Договорились. <br/>Дин развернул свой бутерброд и начал с аппетитом его поедать:<br/>- У тебя есть какие-то идеи, где искать нашего оборотня? <br/>- Да. Кое-какие соображения, но должно сработать.<br/>- Плодотворная прогулка? - Дин поднял бровь.<br/>- Что-то вроде. Я думаю, нам стоит посетить местное кладбище. Говорят, там водятся вурдалаки. Глядишь, кто-то из них что-нибудь видел.<br/>- Вурдалаки? Вампиры, ты хочешь сказать.<br/>- Нет, Дин. Вурдалаки. Называть их вампирами, всё равно, что облагородить шакала гордым именем - лев. И те, и другие питаются мертвечиной.<br/>- И как их убить?<br/>- Просто. Святая вода. <br/>Дин запил бутерброды кофе, усмехнулся брату и  потянулся за флягой со святой водичкой:<br/>- Устроим им финский душ, Семми?<br/>Сем ответил улыбкой на улыбку.</p><p>@@@<br/>Кладбище оказалось маленьким и заброшенным. Братья шли молча, осторожна вслушиваясь в окружавшую их тишину. Где-то вдалеке ухнул филин.<br/>- Как в фильме ужасов, перед появлением живого мертвеца. - Пошутил Дин.<br/>Словно услышав его слова, одна из могил зашевелилась  и из земли показалась костлявая рука, а за ней и всё тело. Выглядел вурдалак не то, что бы очень мерзко, но зрелище было довольно неприятным. Кости, обтянутые кожей, красные глаза, гнилые зубы и пару волосков на лысом черепе. Запах разложения и гниющая одежда.<br/>- Интересно, какой режиссер его любимый? - поддержал шутку брата Сем, наводя оружие на малосимпатичного вурдалака. <br/>- Не знаю, - ответил Дин, - но думаю, на конкурсе красоты он бы занял первое место.<br/>Вурдалака уставился на них невидящим взглядом, а потом протянул руки и двинулся прямо на братьев.<br/>- Ей! Так не честно. Мы ещё даже познакомиться не успели, а ты уже обниматься лезешь. - Закричал Дин, поливая вурдалака святой водичкой.<br/>- Дин, нет! - Сем попытался его остановить, но было уже поздно. Дёрнувшись пару раз, вурдалак растаял, и на земле осталась только его одежда.<br/>- Вот это спецэффект!<br/>- Дин. Если ты всех их поубиваешь, они не смогут нам ничего рассказать.<br/>- Я не думаю, что они вообще хотят говорить! <br/>- Дин...<br/>- Бежим, Семми!<br/>- Что? - Сем не мог взять в толк, о чём говорит брат.<br/>- Я сказал, бежим. - Схватив брата за локоть, Дин потащил его за собой. Сем обернулся и увидел, как новые и новые вурдалаки вылезают из могил, которые они только что разграбили и осквернили. Он побежал быстрее.<br/>- Это была твоя гениальная идея, Сем. Что нам теперь делать?<br/>- Беги к машине.<br/>- Что? Беги? А ты что собираешься делать? <br/>- Я хочу поговорить с ними.<br/>- Нет уж.<br/>- Дин. В машину. Сейчас. - Толкнув, Дина в сторону выхода и Импалы, Сем повернул в другую сторону.<br/>Он бежал так быстро, как только мог. Наконец, добравшись до старой часовни, он забежал внутрь и стал  чертить круг из святой воды. Вскоре, за стенами часовни раздались шорохи, кто-то заскребся в стену. Войти сюда кровососы не могли, и Сем решил им помочь. Выждав момент, он распахнул дверь, схватил одного за ворот полуразложившейся рубашки и с отвращением отшвырнул от себя в сторону круга. Вурдалак, оказавшись в часовне, завыл, задёргался, словно обжегшись. Оказавшись в кругу, он свернулся в клубок и заскулил как щенок. Зрелище было отвратительным. <br/>- Послушай, я отпущу тебя, если ты скажешь мне кое-что.<br/> Вурдалак заскулил громче:<br/>- Ты всё врешшшшь.<br/>- Нет. Я говорю правду. Помоги мне, и я тебя отпущу.<br/>- Что ты хочешшшшь?<br/>- Волк. Большой. Чёрный. Ликантроп. Где он?<br/>- Не надо  искать. Зло.<br/>Сем повторил:<br/>- Скажи, где он.<br/>- Опасно. <br/>- Скажи. Иначе я не стану тебе помогать. Скоро рассвет. Ты же знаешь, что случится, если ты не вернёшься в землю.<br/>Вурдалак внимательно на него посмотрел:<br/>- Ты в отчаянии. Боишься. Хочешь спасти. Ты не злой. Внутри тебя есть свет. Ищи волка в лесу. За кладбищем. Лучше днём. Спит. Отпусти.  <br/>Сем наклонился и разомкнул круг, стерев святую воду ладонью. Вурдалак дёрнулся и, жалобно воя, вылетел из часовни. Он нырнул в первую же могилу. На небе стало подниматься солнце. Через открытые ставни часовни Сем видел, как, спасаясь от его света, вурдалаки, один за другим возвращаются на свои места. Он услышал голос брата:<br/>- Семми! Где ты, чёрт тебя дери?<br/>- Я здесь! Дин. Я в часовне!<br/>Вскоре, Дин был рядом с ним. Он схватил брата за грудки и сильно встряхнул.<br/>- Если ты ещё раз сделаешь нечто подобное, клянусь, я свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам и оставлю в машине!<br/>- Дин...<br/>- Я не шучу, ты, идиот.<br/>Подождав, пока Дин успокоится и выговорится, Сем предложил:<br/>- Прогуляемся?<br/>- Куда? После того, как ты сбежал, я убил десятерых, пытаясь тебя найти!<br/>- В лес. Говорят, там водятся волки. Посмотрим? <br/>Сем вставил в обойму серебреные пули. Дин лишь кивнул.</p><p>@@@<br/>Убежище волка они нашли довольно скоро. Дин двинулся вперёд, Сем шёл следом. Вскоре, они увидели его. Человек лежал на кровати и спал, грудь его опускалась и поднималась, а всё тело было измазано в крови. Почувствовав приближение братьев, он проснулся, вскочил и зашипел:<br/>- Как вы меня нашли?<br/>- Друзья с кладбища подсказали. - Усмехнулся Дин.<br/>Человек перевёл взгляд на Сема:<br/>- От тебя пахнет отчаянием. Страхом. Ты готов на всё, чтобы спаси своего супруга, верно. Даже на сделку с византийцем. Это он тебя послал? Блек?<br/>- Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь. - Отрезал Дин.<br/>- А я и не о тебе говорю.<br/>Дин перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Сема.<br/>- Тогда о ком? О Семе? <br/>- Если его так зовут, то да.<br/>- Чушь.<br/>- А ты у него спроси. Почему он так нервничает и волнуется, если это чушь.  Почему молчит?<br/>- Семми?<br/>Выстрел прозвучал неожиданно. Глаза мужчины окрылись от удивления, а потом свет в них потух раз и навсегда. Дин даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Сем опустил оружие, глядя на то, как падает тело поверженного врага.<br/>- Он убил ту женщину, Дин. И многих других. Разодрал на клочья. Они хотели жить. Они любили. А он просто лишил их всего. Отобрал. Я... я чувствую ненависть к нему. Чёрт! <br/>Сем выронил оружие и опустился на пол. Его плечи задрожали. Дин присел рядом с братом и постарался его успокоить:<br/>- Всё хорошо. Он был злой сукин сын. Ты всё сделал правильно.<br/>- Я убил его. Чем я лучше? Сначала Джейк, теперь это. Что, если желтоглазый был прав и ты вернул не меня, а что-то другое?<br/>- Замолчи! Семми, ты - это ты. Я видел, как ты рос. Дерьмо. Я вырастил тебя. Я знаю, какой ты. Ты - светлый, Сем. Чистый. Никогда это не забывай.<br/>- Дин? - Сем вопросительно посмотрел на брата, потом улыбнулся сквозь слёзы и прикоснулся своими губами к губам Дина. Дин удивлённо на него посмотрел.<br/>- Дин... я... Давай обсудим это завтра, ладно? Я хочу вернуться в мотель, принять душ и лечь спать.<br/>- О.К. - Дин кивнул и помог брату подняться. Поцелуй Сема ещё долго горел на его губах. </p><p>@@@<br/>Но поспать им не удалось. Когда Дин открыл дверь в мотель, он замер на пороге так резко, что Сем врезался в него.<br/>- Дин, что случилось? - спросил Сем, а потом и сам увидел, что в их комнате кто-то есть. Темная фигура развернулась и вышла на свет. Сем почувствовал, как бегут мурашки у него по коже. Это был Эрл.<br/>- Я пришёл сказать спасибо, Сем Винчестер.<br/>- Кто ты? - ощетинился Дин. Он переводил встревоженный взгляд с Сема на незнакомца и обратно. - Семми?<br/>- Пожалуйста. Теперь я бы хотел, чтобы ты ушёл. - Сем указал незнакомцу на дверь, игнорирую вопрос Дина. Эрл же решил ввести того в курс дела.<br/>- Меня зовут Эрл. Я вожак стая византийских оборотней, самой большой на сегодняшний день. Я обратился за помощью к твоему брату, и он согласился оказать мне небольшую услугу, за вознаграждение, конечно. Сем великолепно справился, и пришло время отдавать долги.<br/>Дин взорвался:<br/>- Семми, как ты мог сотворить такое?!<br/>- И это говоришь мне ты, Дин?!! Ты?!!<br/>- Тогда была другая ситуация! Я должен был спасти тебя!<br/>- Я тоже!!! Чёрт, возьми, я тоже!!<br/>Эрл кашлянул:<br/>- Я думаю, что вам стоит обсудить это потом, с глазу на глаз. У меня мало времени. <br/>- Иди к дьяволу!<br/>- Дин. Дин. Дин. Не стоит грубить тому, кто может спасти твою жизнь.<br/>- Что?<br/>Эрл улыбнулся и вытянул руку, разжав ладонь, и дунул. Пыльца попала Сему в лицо, забралась в нос, и он чихнул.<br/>- Я думаю, это должно сработать. <br/>С этими словами Эрл исчез, оставив небольшой свиток на том месте, где он до этого был.</p><p>@@@<br/>Дин не знал, что ему делать. Он хотел подойти к брату, но свиток, лежащий на полу задел его любопытство. Поэтому он нагнулся, чтобы его подобрать. А когда вновь посмотрел на брата, то сглотнул. В глазах у Сема пылал огонь. Казалось, что пламя жило своей жизнью. Он сам часто бросал такие взгляды, но только на цыпочек в баре. И никогда...<br/>- Семми?<br/>- Дин. - Его голос звучал хрипло.<br/>Дину стало не по себе. Что-то было не так. Дин нутром чувствовал, что он в полной заднице. Сем сделал шаг ему на встречу. Дин отступил. Так он отступал, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. Сем был всего в шаге от него, и от его тела исходило тепло. Сем подошёл вплотную к брату и облокотился на стену, устроив руки по обе стороны от головы Дина. <br/>- Я думаю, что мне нужно прогуляться. - Дин попытался поднырнуть под рукой Сема, но тот успел обвить его за талию и притянуть к себе.<br/>- Я думаю по-другому.<br/>- Отпусти меня, Сем.<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Убери руки, или я их сломаю.<br/>Сем усмехнулся и развернул брата к себе лицом.<br/>- Я дам тебе три попытки.<br/>Дин был в бешенстве:<br/>- Этот оборотень что-то сделал с тобой. Давай выясним что, и как от этого избавится.<br/>- Я не хочу. - Сем провёл рукой по спине брата, ещё крепче вжимая его в себя. Потом осторожно выдернул свиток из рук Дина и отшвырнул его в сторону. Он лизнул Дина в щеку и засмеялся, когда увидел гримасу на его лице. - Ты вкусный. Дин. Очень.<br/>- А ты придурок. - Дин сделал ещё несколько попыток вырваться, но все они провалились. Сем словно стал сильнее. В отчаянии, Дин пнул брата в голень. Сем поморщился. Потом он расплылся в пошлой улыбке и ущипнул Дина за задницу. - Чёрт! Сем. Ты извращенец.  - Если ты останешься со мной, я смогу жить с этим, Дин.<br/>Он легко оторвал Дина от пола одной рукой и понёс его в сторону кровати, другой, срывая пуговицы на рубашке брата. Дин попытался отбить руки брата и не позволить  раздеть себя, но Сем был быстрее. Дин болтал ногами в воздухе как сумасшедший, но это было не очень эффективно. Сем бросил его на кровать и начал снимать с себя рубашку. Дин воспользовался моментом и попытался уползти, но в последний момент Сем ухватил его за лодыжку и вернул обратно.<br/>- Не торопись, конфета, мы только начали.<br/>- Не смей меня так называть!<br/>- Почему? Мне нравится.<br/>- Ублюдок.<br/>- У тебя будет шанс проверить.<br/>Сем прижал Дина к кровати и стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею. Потом задел какое-то чувствительное место возле кадыка и Дин застонал сквозь зубы. Сем улыбнулся и переместился в коже за ухом, а потом туда, где шея встречается с плечом. Дин пытался скрыть стоны, но они вырывались наружу. <br/>- Сукин сын. Ублюдок. Козёл.<br/>- Как хочешь.<br/>Сем поцеловал Дина в губы, лишая того возможности осыпать младшего братишку проклятиями. Язык Сема проник брату в рот. Сем не боялся, что Дин укусит его - старший брат никогда не причинит ему вред. Зря. Дин куснул Сема за нижнюю губу так, что пошла кровь. <br/>- Я не думаю, что это такая хорошая идея. <br/>Сем укусил его за шею, прямо под мочкой уха, а потом лизнул кожу языком и поставил засос. Дин выругался про себя. Он знал, что у него нет ни одной рубашки, которая сможет ЭТО скрыть. Проклятье.<br/>Сем опустился ниже, оставляя влажный след на коже брата. Он лизнул сосок Дина и повторил действие, услышав, что Дина издал протяжный всхлип. Ещё немного и Дин сдастся. Ещё чуть-чуть. Сем играл  сосками Дина, потом переместился к пупку. Дин уже мало понимал, что происходит, и протестовал только для вида. Он должен был проявить силу воли, но когда Сем проделывал своим языком такое, а его руки блуждали по телу Дина, вся его выдержка летела в трубу. <br/>Дин даже не заметил, как оказался перевёрнутым на живот, а его боксёры исчезли. Сем облизывал его кожу, слегка покусывал, гладил бёдра. Дин боялся сойти с ума.<br/>- Ты сладкий, конфета.<br/>- Чёрт, Сем! Я не...<br/>- Конфета. - Сем развёл ягодицы брата в сторону и коснулся языком сморщенного отверстия. Потом слегка надавил и протолкнул язык внутрь Дина. Дин не ожидал этого, и его бёдра приподнялись над кроватью. Он уже не стонал, а скулил. Сем продолжал трахать его своим языком, и Дин отвечал на его движения, а его разбухший член тёрся о простыни. Через несколько минут этой сладкой пытки Дин кончил. Сем перевернул его на спину и поцеловал в губы. Ощущать свой собственный вкус во рту Сема было более чем странно, но Дина это мало интересовало. Он плавал в сладком тумане. Сем оставил брата и Дин почти заснул, когда почувствовал, что что-то холодное и влажное касается его кожи. Лёд! Сем водил по его коже куском льда. Чёртов ублюдок! Сем обвёл соски Дина и проложил влажную дорожку вниз.<br/>- Я не думаю, что ты сможешь сделать что-нибудь с этим. <br/>Дин не мог представить, что его обмякший член вновь затвердеет. Это нереально. Только не сегодня. Чёрт, сегодня! Сем лизнул языком головку и усмехнулся, когда член Дина был готов продолжать игру. <br/>- Сукин сын - буркнул Дин. Сем лишь рассмеялся. Дин готов был сказать ему что-нибудь резкое, но подавился своими собственными словами, когда Сем взял его в рот. Мир пошёл к чёрту.  Дин настолько погрузился в сладкие ощущения, что когда влажные от смазки пальцы Сема оказались внутри, он почти и не заметил. Почти. До тех пор, пока они не коснулись его простаты. Дин выгнулся дугой. Комбинация влажного и тёплого рта Сема и умелых пальцев были невыносимы. Он кончил во-второй раз. Он тут же погрузился в забытье, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг него. Когда мрак рассеялся, он обнаружил, что его руки привязаны к спинке кровати и Сем с улыбкой смотрит на его голое тело.<br/>- Ну, что, конфета, готов к новому кругу?<br/>- Чёрт, нет! Сем, развяжи меня. <br/>- Скоро.<br/>- Скоро? Сем, сейчас!<br/>- Как скажешь.<br/>Сем нанёс на пальцы смазку. Дин подозрительно следил за ним. Когда Сем смазал смазкой член, Дин понял, что тот собирается делать.<br/>- Ты не посмеешь!<br/>- Хочешь убедиться, конфета?<br/>Дин вздрогнул, теперь он действительно испугался.<br/>- Семми, не делай этого. Пожалуйста.<br/>Сем присел рядом и стал покрывать поцелуями его грудь и живот.<br/>- Тише, конфета. Я не буду причинять тебе боль, обещаю.<br/>- Сем...<br/>Сем заглушил его протест поцелуем, потом осторожно ввёл палец. Дин дёрнулся, теперь это не было так приятно. Дин боялся, это портило всю игру. Сем почувствовал это и сменил тактику. Его рука нашла член Дина и начала с ним играть, поцелуи продолжились, и скоро Дин почувствовал, что возбуждён. Но страх всё равно остался. Сем убрал палец и встал  с кровати. Дин облегчённо вздохнул: кажется, Сем передумал, сейчас он его развяжет, они лягут спать,  а утром сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Но Сем не собирался его развязывать. Он взял флягу с виски, которую нашёл в сумке и Дина и набрал огненной жидкости в рот, а потом присел рядом с Дином и взял его член себе в рот, виски стекало у него по подбородку. Дин чуть не сошёл с ума от нереальности ощущений.<br/>Затем вернулись пальцы, но Дин этого уже не замечал. Он был на грани. Сем нашёл его простату. Три пальца приготовили его, Дин почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Тогда рот Сема исчез. Дин не успел ничего понят, когда Сем закинул его ноги себе на плечи, убрал пальцы и заменил их своим членом. Всё произошло так быстро, что мозг Дина не успел переварить случившееся. Сем начал осторожно двигаться, и, вскоре, Дин начал отвечать на его движения. Тогда Сем развязал руки Дина и перевернул его на живот, поставив на четвереньки. Дин уткнулся лицом в подушку, его задница оказалась в воздухе и он скулил всё сильнее и сильнее, когда Сем задевал простату. Дину было плевать, как он выглядит. Он сдался, полностью подчинился Сему и удовольствию. На краю оргазма он услышал Сема:<br/>- Ты мой, Дин. Скажи это.<br/>Дин замычал и мотнул головой. Тогда всё прекратилось. Голос Сема раздался над самым его ухом:<br/>- Скажи это. - Толчок. Пауза.<br/>- Нет.<br/>- Скажи. - Толчок. Толчок. Толчок. Пауза<br/>- Сем. Нет. - Дин чувствовал, что еще чуть- чуть и он начнёт умолять Сема.<br/>- Скажи. Ты не сможешь кончить, пока не признаешь очевидное, конфета. Ты мой.<br/>- Семми... Пожалуйста.<br/>- Я могу продолжать так всю ночь. Всю ночь, конфета. На краю. Но я не позволю тебе кончить. Если ты хочешь, то так будет.<br/>- Сем. <br/>- Только скажи это, и я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь. - Толчок. Толчок. Толчок. Толчок. Толчок. Толчок... Пауза.<br/>Дин пел про себя: Да. Да. Да. Да. Да. Но когда Сем остановился, он чуть не взвыл от разочарования. Он должен был кончить. Его пугала перспектива быть на краю всю ночь. В нынешнем состоянии Сем был на это способен.  Он пробормотал  в подушку то, что Сем хотел услышать.<br/>- Громче, Дин. - Толчок. Пауза.<br/>- Я твой, Сем. - Тихий шепот.<br/>- Громче. - Толчок. Пауза.<br/>- Я твой, Семми! Пожалуйста. Семми...<br/>- Хороший мой, тише. Сейчас. <br/>Сем начал двигаться вновь. Вскоре он довёл Дина до абсолютно безумного состояния. И они рухнули вместе. Дин давно не испытывал такого. Даже то, что Сем улёгся на него сверху, не помешало ему заснуть. Уже почти во сне он услышал: Я люблю тебя, Дин. И ты принадлежишь мне!</p><p>@@@<br/>Дин проснулся в обед, Сем лежал рядом. Вставать не хотелось, тело приятно болело, но Дин должен был узнать, что случилось с братом, а для этого нужно было встать и прочитать свиток. Дин нехотя сполз с кровати. Текст разбегался перед глазам Дина.</p><p>Дин Винчестер.<br/>                                           Я глубоко извиняюсь за свой уход, но думаю, что вам с братом многое нужно сделать. Сем хотел спасти тебя от демона дорог, и я предоставил ему такую возможность. Пыльца бога солнца Ра раскроет потенциал Сема и сплетёт ваши души воедино. Душа Сема тебе не принадлежит, и ты не сможешь отдать её этой твари, которая придёт за тобой через года. А вот твоя душа становится собственностью Сема, если он, конечно, сможет убедить тебя признать то, что ты принадлежишь ему. Но я думаю, он сможет сделать это. Пыльца действует трое суток. Береги силы, Дин. Они тебе понадобятся. Если я всё правильно понимаю, то, что ты читаешь это послание, означает, что всё удалось.   Я умею немного заглядывать в будущее. И там вы вместе. Супруги. Я бы это так назвал. И не отнекивайся. Это случилось, когда ты кончил в первый раз. Не веришь мне? Посмотри на символ, который появился у тебя на груди. Ещё раз береги силы, Дин. И сладких снов. Да хранит вас обоих Ра.<br/>                                                                                                      Эрл Блек.    <br/>Дин застонал. Он увидел непонятный символ у себя на груди. Такой же, скорее всего, был у Сема. Супруги! Чёрт! Почему его женушка выше его ростом и может оторвать его от пола одной рукой? Это не справедливо! Он не сможет носить её на руках. И другая проблема...<br/>- Трое суток. Три оргазма за ночь. Я  умру во время секса!<br/>Кровать заскрипела, и Сем оказался рядом с ним за мгновение. Он легко оторвал Дина от пола и унёс его на кровать. Дин уткнулся брату в шею, упиваясь его теплом. Быть слабым не так уж плохо...<br/>- Я не позволю тебе, конфета.<br/>- Да? Что ты сможешь сделать? Не будешь трахать меня?<br/>- Я не трахаю тебя, Дин. Я не делал этого и никогда не буду.<br/>- А что мы делали прошлой ночью?<br/>- Мы занимались любовью, конфета, мы занимались любовью.</p><p>Эпилог.<br/>Демон дорог испустил проклятие, когда рука Сема сомкнулась на её горле.<br/>- Отпусти, или я заберу его с собой!<br/>- Ты не можешь забрать его, он мой.<br/>- Он должен мне душу!<br/>- Его душа принадлежит мне.<br/>- Ты врешь!<br/>- Хочешь проверить? Убирайся и никогда не возвращайся. Или я отправлю тебя в Ад.<br/>- Сукин сын!<br/>- Мне говорили.<br/>Она исечзла и Сем знал, что она не вернётся. Он повернулся к Дину, который всё это время стоял рядом. <br/>- Ты ударил девушку Сем, как не хорошо.<br/>- Она - сука.<br/>- Она - леди!<br/>- Хочешь, чтобы эта леди вернулась и попыталась сожрать твою душу.<br/>- Нет. У  меня уже есть одна леди, которая жрет меня каждый день и без адских собак...<br/>- Дин! Я спас тебе жизнь...<br/>- и которую я очень люблю!<br/>- я тоже люблю тебя, конфета.<br/>Рука Сема забралась Дину в штаны:<br/>- Хочешь отпраздновать?<br/>Дин усмехнулся:<br/>- У тебя есть идеи?<br/>Сем опустился на колени и расстегнул ширинку джинсов Дина.<br/>- Да, парочка.<br/>Над их головами стояла луна, как невидимый страж, оберегающий детей свои и их счастье. Больше полугода назад братья Винчестера отвоевали свое счастье у судьбы и теперь не намерены были с ним расставаться.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>